


he will be named

by kyochisas



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gen, Happy Birthday Hinata!, SHSL Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: he just wanted something to call his own





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Hinata!!
> 
> My New Years resolution this year is to write a fic for every DR character's birthday, from all 3 games + DR3! The next ones I have to write are Leon's for the 3rd and Tenko's for the 9th. See you then!

He never said much of a word to his classmates. Though, to be fair, they weren't really classmate, were they? They were competition. The Reserve Course was just a glorified, academic boxing ring, and he was just caught in the circle jerk of rich, talent-seeking children who needed validation for their existence from the best school in the country. His parents paid out of the mouth to get him a place in the class, and because they weren't exactly rich he was expected to be eternally grateful. And though the school was everything he had ever hoped for, he had never felt more useless. All being in the Reserve Course did was remind him he was a failure.

Sato was nice enough. She snapped a lot, sure, but it was nice seeing her relax around the redhead from the main course. He’d gotten to know her a little bit too, by extension - Mahiru Koizumi, a photographer. She was nice. And of course, there was Natsumi, who reminded him of a small dog - all bark and no bite. But the three of them didn't consider him a friend, and he didn't do the same for them. He thought about that every day, when he sat by the fountain.

It was that day that he was presented with an opportunity. Hajime Hinata could become something more than what he was destined to be - more than a talentless whelp trying to be something. He could become hope.

But did he really want to take that chance? The past headmaster had advised against it, and Nanami - bless her soul, he always thought, for insisting on spending so much of her free time with him - did the same, the first time they had met. He had freedom, he had hopes, all because he was talentless.  
“Who wants to hang around with a girl who only plays video games anyways?” she’d told him, not looking up from her GameGirl. She’d said it as if she'd thought about the concept a thousand times. It was odd, to see a main course student so aware of who they were and thinking of it as a bad thing. He’d always expected the main course kids to be more… stuck up. Sure of themselves. Confident. Nanami was a pleasant surprise.

And then there was that teacher, who talked to him so kindly and spoke so nicely to him as if he was one of her own. Chisa Yukizome… Nanami’s homeroom teacher, a stern but kind woman with an aura of motherliness that he seemed to be drawn to. She made him feel safe, and he liked that. Perhaps that's why when she scolded him, he just laughed nervously instead of actually feeling all too bad. Chisa had always told him not to be so harsh on himself.  
“Don't say those things about yourself!” She pouted as if she was one of her students, pointing her finger accusingly after he casually slid in a self-depreciating comment while speaking to her. “You are a smart, handsome boy, Hinata, and you will go far, I promise you that.”  
Sometimes, he wondered why she made such a false promise. Was it to make him feel better? She seemed like the kind of person to do that… though deep down, in some dark part of himself, he sincerely hoped she would keep that promise.

* * *

 

“Hinata-kun has talent.”  
The statement came very suddenly, with no prompt at all. It was the end of the day, and Nanami had remained behind to catch her teacher alone. Her handheld was resting lightly in her dainty hands.  
Chisa looked up. “...Oh?” In reality, she didn't know what to say. She wasn't even aware that Nanami had lingered at all.  
“At least… I think he does.” The gamer’s voice went quiet, as if she was suddenly unsure of herself, fiddling with the triggers on her GameGirl and not wanting to meet the former housekeeper’s gaze. “He's a good listener and a good friend… there is something there for us to find… I think.”  
“Nanami…” Her voice was almost sympathetic, as she dropped the files she was pulling out on top of her desk. “I understand Hinata is your friend, but-”  
“No, I mean it, Yukizome-sensei. Hinata-kun has talent.” Despite her serious tone, the way she puffed out her cheeks in annoyance gave her the appearance of a young child not getting their favourite toy back, rather than a talented student trying to convince her teacher of her friend’s potential.  
“Listening isn't... really considered a talent, per se…” She hated having to do this, having to be this way with Nanami, especially on the subject of the reserve course student she considered her friend.  
“He knows what to do-”  
“Nanami, sweetheart.” In a tone as gentle yet stern as she could muster, Chisa cut the gamer off, leaving her stunned for a moment. “Listen… I’ll do my best to try something, but I doubt the headmaster will do much of anything.”  
“Well… trying is better than anything, at least…” Though she seemed a little deflated now, she nodded in understanding, before smiling softly. “Thank you, Sensei.”  
She nodded in response as she watched the gamer leave, the cogs in her head turning a little bit faster. Her hands reached to grab her phone on her desk (just by the photo frame, where she let her fingers linger as they lightly brushed against the glass in a nostalgic manner) and quickly typed in a phone number.  
“...Hey, Kyosuke? We need to talk about something, if you're not too busy.”

* * *

 

Hinata had contemplated signing the contract multiple times that night, but all it did was leave him tossing and turning with little to no sleep at all, full of anxiety and worry and a want to be more than he was.

He carried that little piece of paper, folded over twice, in the pocket of his jacket all day, just in case he decided it was right to go through with this. His parents would agree to the project, and of course, he was being encouraged by the school board (the headmaster not so much, oddly enough - in fact, Hinata had never heard him say a word on the matter at all, despite it being him who got the final say on whether or not the Kamakura project would get the green light) but… it was borderline human experimentation, with him as the test subject.

“Hinata!”  
The oddly familiar voice caught his attention as he walked to the fountain, to meet Nanami again, as he always so diligently did. Though it wasn't the gamer who was calling for him this time.  
“...Yukizome?”  
The brunette bounced over, smiling softly as she always seemed to do, not wearing the maid's uniform he usually saw her in - rather, a suit jacket, with no apron covering her skirt. Perhaps she simply changed into the uniform he first saw her in when she got to class? “Do you mind if I walk with you?”  
“I’m… only going to the fountain, but… sure, I guess.” He still didn't get why she was bothering to waste her time on him of all people when she had a class full of amazingly talented students, but he couldn't say that out loud. Every time he did he felt like he was a little step closer to death at the hands of Chisa’s overly aggressive kindness.  
“Oh, to meet Nanami, right? That's perfect! I wanted to wait for her too!” She grinned at him before skipping a little ahead, humming a tune to herself as they made their way down the path. This woman… was confusing.

They both sat down on the edge of the fountain and sat in silence for a few minutes. Once again, Hinata felt at ease in Chisa’s presence. Perhaps that was her talent all along - after all, wasn't it a housekeeper’s job to not only look after a house, but the people who cared for it? That was admirable… she really did seem like the perfect teacher. Nanami was lucky.  
But her expression suddenly became grey, and he couldn't help but become unnerved. “Yukizome…? Are you… OK?”  
“Huh?” She looked up with a blank expression, confused for a moment, before gasping a little to herself and nodding softly. “Oh, yes, of course.”  
“You don't look OK…” In a tone that conveyed how obvious her lie was to him, he raised an eyebrow. “You seem troubled. I… I know I can't be of much help, but…”  
“...Would you… be willing to listen to the rambles of someone like me?”  
Hinata was rather taken aback by the question to begin with. “Well, I… why wouldn't I be?”  
The former housekeeper laughed softly, sitting up to her full height and glancing at Hinata, a weary smile on her face before she sighed and shook her head. “I… I just don't know what to do.”  
“About… what?”  
“I… I think I’m in love.”  
Hinata blinked, unsure of how to respond. It was odd, to see a teacher so vulnerable, and he didn't know what to make of the situation other than a quiet, “O-oh.”  
“I know it's not something you kids should worry about, especially you, Hinata. Gosh… you're not even my student… I’m sorry.”  
“N-no, it's OK! It's fine…” He laughed nervously as he watched her bury her face in her hands, rubbing the back of his neck. “I said I’d listen, didn't I? I'm not just going to go back on that promise instantly…”  
She paused for a moment and looked up, as if to analyse him, and for a moment Hinata swore her eyes lit up. “Well… he's almost always overseas… I’m not sure what to do.”  
“Uh… can you call him?”  
“I call him every day.”  
“Well… wait for him to get back, I guess. ...I’m no love expert, but that's how it works in the movies.”  
“And… are you sure that’ll work?” She looked at him again, and suddenly he felt under a lot of pressure under her gaze.  
“W-well… if it doesn't, we can always try something else, but… I’m pretty sure, I suppose.”  
“...” Chisa’s face lit up for real this time, as she bolted to her feet, grabbing Hinata’s wrist and dragging him away with no explanation.  
“Y-Yukizome?! I-”  
“I knew she wasn't lying about you, I just thought she was a little hopeful, but… there is something there.”  
“What do you mean? Where are we-”  
“Hajime Hinata, the SHSL…” she paused in speaking, continuing to speedwalk down the path, with the reserve course student she was referring to stumbling behind her. “...We’ll figure something out.”  
“SHSL- wait, what?”  
Chisa sighed and stopped, causing the boy to almost bump into her back before she turned around. “Talent, Hinata. You have untapped talent.”  
“...What…?”  
The way she smiled was the way a mother smiled when seeing her child achieve something wonderful. “Your ability to listen, adapt and advise is wonderfully amazing, you know. You're a diamond in the rough; if you hadn't paid for the reserve course, Kizakura would have found you sooner or later, I’m sure. He’s got a thing for scouting hidden gems.”  
He frowned a little, sceptical. “Are you sure?”  
“Positive. Trust me, I may be just a teacher, but I know potential when I see it.”  
“...Wait, so you're taking my advice?”  
Chisa chuckled and shook her head, starting her speedwalk again. “Oh no, of course not. I’m already engaged to the aforementioned love of mine.”  
“...Oh.”

* * *

 

His name was Hajime Hinata, and he was the SHSL Psychologist.

How odd, he’s never thought about having a thing for anything psychological. But apparently, that's what the headmaster thought of him, and he couldn't overturn his word - even if he was in the main course now, he was still a student.

Class 77 was nice. He saw Mahiru more and got to know her… her embarrassed face was simply adorable. The main course certainly was full of characters, that he now knew for sure… from the loud and brash Ibuki to the lewd Teruteru, to the meek and weak Mikan, there was never a boring day to be found.

Hinata walked to school with a smile on his face every morning. From then on, he felt important. He felt like something. He felt he was worth it.

He found the contract for the Kamakura project and stared at it intensely, before screwing it up and tossing it into the bin before heading into class, where he was greeted by loud shouts of welcomes. Hinata’s heart flared up with a warm, fuzzy feeling, and the psychologist couldn't help but smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit of a self-indulgence as I love the idea of Chisa dragging Hinata into the main course - after all people said in SDR2 that Hinata was great at listening to people, so there is a chance it could be class as a talent, right?? I hope this suffices for the salty boi's birthday ;v; Happy birthday again, Hinata!


End file.
